1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel and, more particularly, to a garment or undergarment (e.g., a T-shirt) which is provided with integrated multi-layer perspiration barriers uniquely configured to provide high levels of evaporative cooling and moisture vapor transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the medical field, hyperhidrosis is a condition characterized by abnormally increased perspiration, in excess of that required for the regulation of body temperature. Hyperhidrosis can either be generalized or localized to specific parts of the body. Hands, feet, armpits and the groin area are among the most active regions of perspiration due to the relatively high concentration of sweat glands.
Of the various manifestations of hyperhidrosis, one of the most problematic for many individuals is axillary hyperhidrosis, or excessive underarm sweating. Because of the various stigmas that society has perpetuated about people who sweat excessively, as well as the unsightly appearance of excessive underarm perspiration, sufferers of axillary hyperhidrosis are often reluctant to wear certain fabrics or colors which exacerbate the appearance of the perspiration. In addition, these sufferers are often compelled to leave jackets, sweaters, sport coats or other garments on to their discomfort, solely for the shielding effect provided by these outer garments. Moreover, in extreme circumstances, sufferers may resort to actually bringing changes of clothes with them to work or other events, assuming that the level of perspiration in a worn garment will reach a level of severity which mandates a disruptive, yet necessary change of clothes.
For the treatment of axillary hyperhidrosis, the aluminum chloride used in regular antiperspirants is typically insufficient, with sufferers often needing solutions with higher concentrations to effectively treat the symptoms of the condition. However, one of the major side effects of antiperspirant solutions which are adaptive to facilitate the treatment of axillary hyperhidrosis is a high level of irritation to the skin. Though surgical options are available for the treatment of axillary hyperhidrosis, including sweat gland removal or destruction, many sufferers seek treatment options which do not require a surgical procedure due to the cost of the procedure, the risks associated therewith, or other factors.
In recognition of the social difficulties experienced by many axillary hyperhidrosis sufferers and the reluctance of many of these sufferers to seek medical or surgical intervention for the treatment of their condition, there has been developed in the prior art various undergarments with permanently attached perspiration shielding which are adapted to protect outer clothing for underarm perspiration. Such undergarments are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,425 to Zellers, and in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0168704 to Mayer, et al, and 2008/0086791 to Kirkwood Samuels, et al. Though the undergarments described in these and other references provide the general effect of protecting a wearer's outer clothing from underarm perspiration, they possess certain deficiencies which detract from the overall utility. For example, in certain ones of these prior art undergarments, the perspiration shield includes a waterproof layer and is placed proximate the wearer's skin in the underarm area, thus actually causing increased levels of perspiration attributable to the shield acting as a barrier to air flow, in addition to causing discomfort to the wearer. Additionally, in certain ones of these prior art garments, the layered construction of the perspiration shields included therein is not adapted to facilitate cooling air flow via a billowing effect, or to promote wearer comfort.
The present invention addresses and overcomes the deficiencies highlighted above by providing a garment or undergarment (e.g., a T-shirt) which is provided with integrated multi-layer perspiration barriers uniquely configured to provide high levels of evaporative cooling and moisture vapor transmission. These, as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will be described in more detail below.